


Jar of Hearts

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Life as a soundtrack, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, That Damn Radio, That is NOT alright, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes music can soothe all wounds. It can lift you up, or tear you down. It can forgive, or it can destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic complete with Lyrics. Had this sad little thing in my head the last couple days and it was formulating a sad little story while I was at work. I do these from time to time, some happy...some not. It's a one shot fic. Rarely spoilers. Multifandoms sometimes. Be gentle with the comments.
> 
> Song is Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri

The radio played tinny in the background, a mixture of the 80's, 90's and top hits of today. It used to be that if the songs came on and matched up with something in his life, he'd smile at the irony of the situation and leave it at that. But there were times...days even, that things went south, and the songs were either a comfort or a torment. There was no comfort to be found in the music today.

 

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

 

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

 

The empty, hollow look Derek glared at him when they were coming back from the forest. As if there was nothing there. As if the last seven years meant nothing to him. Maybe they didn't. Maybe it was all a delusion? Maybe what happened in the woods was so unforgivable, that Derek was distancing himself. The Hunters had come out of nowhere. They'd lost Allison, and they'd nearly lost Scott. 

 

And yet, there was still that glimmer in his husband's eyes. That shimmer that had nothing to do with the wolf, but everything to do with Derek Hale-Stilinski. The tentative twitch in his hand, like he was going to reach for Stiles, but couldn't bring himself to cross the 6 inch gap.

 

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

 

The following weeks were hell on earth. Beacon Hills was too small a town to keep much quiet for too long. Derek being a deputy in the Sheriff's office didn't help. And him being one of the most popular grade school teachers, he had everyone looking into his business. He'd moved out of their house, and moved back in with his father. Sheriff Stilinski was glad to have the company, but it was sad watching his son mope around in his old room as though he'd never left. Derek was morose and distant, taking a leave of absence from the department. He'd left town for a little while, only recently returning.

 

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

 

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

 

The package was delivered without any pomp and ceremony. It was waiting for him in the front foyer. Things had been strained for a while, but he was hoping...perhaps foolishly...but there was always that hope.

 

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

 

"It's not you Stiles. It's me...it's always been me...I love you. But I can't do this anymore. It's too hard. You deserve more than this. I'm sorry."

 

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

 

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

 

The telltale scratch on the roof outside of his bed room. Looking out, he saw a pair of mournful red eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. Scrambling to his feet, he crossed the three feet to the window, kicking aside Math tests that he was supposed to be marking. Before he'd cleared the distance, the shadow had left. How dare he...How dare He! After leaving the divorce papers, and the cock and bull about it not being Stiles. They were a team. A partnership. Pulling on his running shoes, he was down the stairs in four long strides, legs eating the distance. Derek didn't get to have the last word.

 

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

 

"Derek!"

 

He ran out side, intent on catching up with the person who was trying to walk away as fast as he can.

 

"I'm not giving up on us Derek. It's not you. It's us. And we're stronger than this."

 

A faint smile whispered across Derek's face. There was a little hope left in his eyes.

 

_Who do you think you are?_

 

Neither of them saw the shadows moved, until the tell tale clicking was heard.

 

_Who do you think you are?_

 

"Derek?!? RUN!!!!"

 

The shot gun destroyed the short lived peace in the night.

 

_Who do you think you are?_

 

His legs ate the rest of the distance like nothing. In the distance, a Banshee wailed. Fumbling to the ground, he pulled his wolf into his lap, tears pouring down his face, spilling hot on his husband's face.

 

"Don't leave me. I can't do this alone..."

 


End file.
